


Hindsight

by Vienta, will1993120, 麒麟的箱子 (will1993120)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew Ilnyckyj-in a relationship, Andrew finally gets his wish, Cheating!Simu Liu, Dub-con between Simu/Steven is mentioned in Chapter 2, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/will1993120/pseuds/will1993120, https://archiveofourown.org/users/will1993120/pseuds/%E9%BA%92%E9%BA%9F%E7%9A%84%E7%AE%B1%E5%AD%90
Summary: Steven发现Simu果然出轨了。他离开了原本属于两人的公寓，路过以前和Andrew去的酒吧想喝得忘记一切。在那，他遇到了Andrew。而Andrew一直在等待这一天。





	1. Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢箱子！她写了酒吧和番外的部分，我只写了Andrew和Steven的性爱。

“去哪儿。”

出租车司机从驾驶座上回过头来，看着后座上的Steven。典型的加州司机，即便在Steven愣在当场无所适从的时候也没有露出一丝不耐的表情。

“恩……”Steven想了一会，他不想让自己看起来像个亚裔书呆子。他在思考间隙抬起头看了一眼后视镜，镜子里的自己带着黑框眼镜和棒球帽，黑眼圈挂在镜框下面，熬夜的眼睛看起来又红又肿，活像刚结束期末考试的化学工程系学生。

该死。Steven想。他聪明的小脑瓜迅速转起来。他能去哪。他不知道。他退租了之前的公寓，他的父母在俄亥俄，妹妹或许已经睡了…他知道如果他需要他永远可以在半夜把妹妹和她的女朋友叫起来，但他不想。

他知道自己还没有失去最后的选择。

“Buzzfeed总部。谢谢。”Steven说。他看了看表，十点四十，Ryan可能还在办公室，实在不行他也能在办公室暂时睡一晚

司机发动引擎。车速不快。Steven靠在窗边阖上眼，像被抽干了骨头的橡皮人偶。

他今天本要去纽约出差。不是Buzzfeed的工作，Megan邀请他去录制骄傲节特辑—“我们希望骄傲节多一些不同的面孔，”Megan在视频电话那头对他挤了挤眼睛，“还有谁比你和Simu更能代表亚裔呢。”Steven红了脸，但他没有第一时间答应Megan——Simu总是很忙。

“哦，宝贝，很抱歉我不能去。”Steven向Simu提起纽约骄傲节，Simu一脸惋惜地拒绝了，“我得去亚特兰大，经纪人希望聊聊新剧本。”

Steven想和Simu一起去亚特兰大，但也不想拂了Magen的面子，他挣扎了一会，最终决定去纽约。

“我会想念你的。”Steven说。

“我也是。”

而天不随人愿。纽约面临有史以来最强飓风。在登机口等了近一整天，Steven不得不硬着头皮向Megan道歉。“哦没事的，”Megan在电话那头安慰Steven，“应该我抱歉才对，我刚收到通知，游行也延期，可能下周，可能再下周。”

“哦，Megan，”Steven终于坐上回家的出租车，“我知道你一直想做这个，我很抱歉。”

“噗，你太善良了，Steven。”Megan在电话那头笑道，“回家和Simu好好过周末吧。”

Steven挂断了电话，Megan可能忘记了，Simu刚刚离开去了亚特兰大。这些年他们总是很忙，聚少离多，甚至连一开始说好的养狗计划都一再搁置，“我不想对小动物不负责任。”Simu说。而Steven同意他的看法。

Steven托着行李从出租车上下来，从楼下的自动售卖机买了一瓶可乐。他打算回家看看冰箱里还有什么，顺便给Simu打个电话，然后乖乖窝在家里面对一个单身周末。

Steven睁开眼睛。他不愿回想当时的情形，但记忆执着地盘旋在他脑海里。车子驶过加州海岸，窗外是摇曳的棕榈树和柔软的沙滩，海浪缓慢地拍击着海岸，海鸥低低地盘旋在头顶。Steven降下车窗让潮湿的海风涌进来，拂过脸颊，穿过鬓角，卷走车内沉闷的空气。

“操蛋的一天，huh？”司机趁着红灯的间隙停下车，透过后视镜看着Steven。洛杉矶的车流汇成一串，Steven在刺鼻的尾气里呛咳起来。他胡乱抹了一把脸掩饰自己的窘迫，只觉得手心火热脸颊冰冷，浸了一手咸湿的泪水。

“男人？女人？”司机试探着问道。

“…都有。” 

“啊，绿帽子。”

Steven的拳头抵着眉心，无力地笑起来。

如果说这一切毫无征兆未免有些太自欺欺人。半夜的电话，心不在焉的性爱，愈发频繁的外出……Steven以为这是从爱情走入婚姻生活的必经之路——“每一对夫妻最后都要经历这个阶段”，妈妈这样告诉他，“耐心一点，会过去的。” 他的母亲怜爱地看着Steven，她说如果你和一个女孩在一起，你就不会受这样的苦。

但Steven那时候到底不懂。他现在明白母亲到底也撒了谎。他想母亲是知道的，就像他小时候经历的那些争吵，母亲不断地责问父亲“是谁？到底是谁？”但父亲始终沉默不语。年幼的Steven和妹妹窝在一起看着彼此暗暗发誓永远不要成为父母那样的怨偶。他们最终和解，外人看来是金婚佳偶，但Steven又踏入同一条河流。

“我都不知道我是否应该相信别人…”Steven呐呐自语，“他本可以告诉我。”

“你要我怎么告诉你。” Simu这样说。他打发走了女孩，勉强穿上得体的衣物，甚至试图像往常一样抓住Steven的手。

“你这样全心全意相信我，我不忍心…我怎么能。”

你怎么能。

而这正是Steven的问题。

我这样全心全意地信你，你怎么能。

但Simu先说了。他站在那里说得深情款款又满眼悔恨，Steven一时间竟无从说起。

于是他离开了。丢下戒指带着去纽约的行李摔上门。

他甚至懒得反驳。

我爱过他。Steven想。但他知道Simu不。他甚至不确定Simu曾有。

“停车。”Steven忽然说。

“这里？哦。”司机调转车头停靠在路边，“好吧，喝一杯对你也有好处。”

出租车停在距离Buzzfeed不远的酒吧区。Steven对这里算不得熟悉，他只和Andrew来过几次。Andrew总是在这里喝酒，至少他这样告诉Steven。“如果你来喝酒，可以记在我账上。”Andrew对Steven说。那是最后一季Worth It的杀青，Steven最后的单身派对，Andrew那天喝了很多，Simu给Steven打了无数电话，而Steven却只是笑。

酒吧几乎一点没变，Steven推开酒吧的门就能感到汹涌而出的热浪。Steven绕开群魔乱舞的中间地带，在吧台边找了一个僻静角落坐下。酒保立刻将菜单递到Steven手里。换作平日Steven是断不会单独进来的，但今天Steven着了魔，他下定了决心，谁要是找他到麻烦，他就问候对方全家。主要Steven爱所有邻人，但不是今天。

“Oh，这不是Steven Lim吗。”

两个高大的男人走过来。他们一左一右把Steven夹在他们和吧台中间，粗壮的手臂几乎贴着Steven裸露的皮肤，灼热的气息喷在他耳边，Steven知道他们醉了，他厌恶地皱起鼻子。

他讨厌别人喝酒，他甚至讨厌Simu喝酒。

“哦，别这样。只是想和你交个朋友。” 其中一个一个讪笑着摸上Steven的脖子被Steven一掌拍开，“我们和Simu Liu喝过酒，他可说了你不少趣事呢。你和他说的一样可爱。”他们又笑起来，上下打量着Steven单薄的身体。

“来吧，一起喝一杯，”另一个黑发的亚裔男人一把抓住Steven的胳膊，“今天Simu怎么没来，我们可得代表Simu照顾好你。”

Steven发出一声厌烦的低吼，用力挥开了对方的手臂。“滚开！”Steven说，拔高了音调，引得客人纷纷侧目，他被两堵肉墙禁锢在角落里却执拗地抵抗，他们几乎在众目睽睽下扭打在一起。

“Hey, Hey! ” 混乱中终于有人出声劝阻，来人插进Steven和两个男人中间将他们拉开，“Back off！” Steven只觉得来人厚实的肩背贴在自己前胸，挡住了对方进犯的肢体。Steven看不清来人，他在打斗中明显落了下风——眼镜不知被打落在何处，手腕上捏出一片瘀痕，连嘴角也撕破了，衣服遮掩下看不见的左边肋骨隐隐作痛。他低着头用未受伤的手背捂着嘴角，保安恭恭敬敬地将两个男人请出了酒吧，Steven垂头丧气地缩在角落里，半抬着眼，终于看清了来人的样子。

“Steven.”

“…Andrew.”

“吃。”

Andrew把热腾腾的薯条和鸡翅放在Steven面前，又把叉子塞进Steven手里，甚至小心翼翼地帮他挽起袖子。Steven怔怔地看着Andrew，他在Steven身边坐下，解开围裙丢进吧台里，黑色polo衬衫和牛仔裤衬得他肩宽腰细，金色短发清爽地向后梳过去，他笑的时候眼角的鱼尾纹皱起来，像一把打开的小扇子，逐渐隐没在发际线里。Andrew似乎老了，或者应当说Andrew似乎更成熟了。在过去三年里Steven几乎没怎么见过Andrew，或许在Buzzfeed的会议室里匆匆见过几面，或许和Simu在Buzzfeed的年终晚宴中短暂寒暄甚至拥抱，但他从来没有像现在这样看着Andrew——像现在这样仔细的，心无旁骛地看着Andrew。现在他可以了，现在他有的是时间。

Andrew的一切看起来似乎都没变，除了眼角增加的一两条纹路。Steven抽了抽鼻子，Andrew的味道变了。是了，过去的Andrew闻起来像是青草地里的灌木，而现在的Andrew闻起来像是烧着的雪松，裹着舞池的热度和酒精的甜腻蒸腾得更加鲜明。但无论如何他还是那个Steven熟悉的Andrew，在Steven需要他的时候出现，沉默着，不加评判地坐在Steven身边，以至于Steven几乎生出胆怯……是胆怯还是懊悔？Steven想，关于他为何如此轻易地疏远了Andrew。

“那么现在我们有食物了，我们喝点什么呢。”Andrew看着出神的Steven自顾自说道，一边说着一边不可自制地笑起来。Steven在拍摄Worth it时常常说这句话，一个从食物到饮料（或者对Andrew来说是咖啡/酒精）的生硬转场。

“Oh, Andrew…你不用…Oh, Andrew…”Steven几乎被手里的薯条呛死，他捂着嘴咳嗽起来，咳得脸色潮红满眼泪水。

Steven记得在Buzzfeed的日子，准确地说Steven记得和Andrew在一起的日子。他们开着车穿过内华达的沙漠去吃昂贵的龙虾，坐在澳大利亚的农场上喝一杯红酒，在深夜的大阪街头无所事事地漫步。他们和Andrew没有太多话要说。他能和Andrew说什么？或许他与Simu有许多要谈。关于他们的身份，亚裔在美国的关注，关于游戏和电影，下一场球赛……他们总有很多话要说。这是他为什么选择了Simu么？Steven看着身边的Andrew。他们几乎只说必要的话，Steven记不得他们上一次闲谈的内容，他们甚至不会在飞机上坐在一起。他在工作不顺利的时候向Andrew发火，在拍摄中断时沉默不语，在镜头前和Andrew一同赞美食物。可Andrew总是很会说话，Steven知道。在他笨嘴拙舌地试图描述食物时Andrew总能轻而易举的说出一整套溢美之词。每个人都喜欢Andrew，他有用不完的精美词汇和风度翩翩的迷人外貌，他永远妙语连珠，永远侃侃而谈，但他对Steven永远沉默。

“但你们不会有结果的。”Steven想起Andrew的话。这恐怕是他们最后一句闲谈。又或者这对Andrew而言亦非仅是闲谈。三年之前，在这间酒吧。Andrew喝了很多酒，似乎忘了Steven从不喝酒，甚至愿意让Steven在他名下赊账。但他看起来越喝越清醒，一双棕色的眼睛越喝越明亮。Steven几乎闪避着Andrew的眼神。他坐在那边的沙发里，是的，Steven记得。他坐在那边的沙发里，Andrew坐在他身边。同事们在舞池里狂欢，激光射灯落进Andrew深色的眸子里，Andrew转过头来看着Steven。那一瞬间他好像醉了，透明的耳朵尖微微泛红，红晕爬上脸颊，他的呼吸温暖沉重，他好像在看着Steven又好像看着遥远某处的Steven——或许正是现在的Steven。

他的声音轻轻落入Steven的耳朵，却像一根针一样扎破Steven的耳膜刺进他的大脑里。“但你们不会有结果的。”它像一句咒语钉进Steven的脑海深处。Steven想问Andrew为什么，他想问Andrew有没有“虽然”，他想问Andrew为何如此确信却又如此无力，他想问Andrew为什么不阻止自己。

Steven就是这么刨根问底。

但Steven无法再刨根问底了。他转过头，Andrew又从酒精里醒过来。刚才的一切几乎像是Steven突发的臆想。Andrew脸上的红晕消退了，他的眼睛又恢复了神采。他拉着Steven去跳舞，又在人声鼎沸的舞池里忽然消失，把没头没脑Steven甩给过度亢奋的Ryan。

Steven没有问过Andrew。Andrew也再没有提起。但Steven从来没有忘记。

Steven记得和Andrew在一起的每一刻。就像Steven记得食物。他对食物的记忆尤其突出，他的舌尖记得食物的味道，他的口腔记得咀嚼的触感，他的指尖记得油脂的温度。

而Steven，他记得Andrew。

“给他一杯橙汁。”Andrew对酒保说。他的身体俯过来笼罩着Steven，手掌的热度抚慰着Steven的背心。Steven的手抓住Andrew的肩膀把他按回原位，他向酒保摆了摆手，抓起手边的水杯灌了一大口水。他呼吸逐渐平复下来，潮红的脸色却没有消退。他能感觉到泪水倒灌进喉咙的酸涩，但他不在乎。他抓起鸡翅和薯条不管不顾地大吃大嚼起来，仿佛暴风雪中终于找到落脚点的长途旅人，衣衫褴褛地坐在一家小酒馆里抓住一天里第一顿热汤。他强迫自己咀嚼，食物突破梗阻的喉头落尽肠胃里，他的身体终于因为食物的热量开始变得温热。他的指尖腾起温度，疼痛的肋骨逐渐变得酥麻，他绞紧的内脏在食物的温度和油脂的香气里逐渐舒展。他记得食物的味道，是Andrew的手艺，那次百乐餐之后Andrew做了迷迭香薯条和蜜汁鸡翅，Steven永远记得食物的味道，就像他永远记得Andrew挂着围裙站在厨房里的样子。

“吃。”他这样对Steven说。同事们离开了房子，偌大的空间只剩下他们两个。房间的暖气总有故障，他们不得不挤在厨房的烤箱边上取暖。但Steven的记忆里从不觉得那个房子太冷。他不记得和Andrew在一起度过冬天，即便他们一同过了一个又一个冬天。但Andrew身边永远不冷。

“为什么我们不会有结果。”Steven忽然说。他这一问，问得毫无来由，Andrew一时间似乎也愣住了。他倒酒的手顿了一会，他看了Steven一眼，又回过头来，让威士忌没过杯子里的冰块。

于是Steven知道这一切并不仅仅是自己的臆想。

Andrew喝了一口威士忌，他看着Steven斟酌许久。就在Steven以为Andrew不会开口的时候，Andrew忽然笑了起来。

“他对我太友善了。”Andrew说，“他和我谈起你，就像小学生在问同桌借一块好看的橡皮。”

“借橡皮。”Steven木然地说。

“但他会有自己的好看橡皮的，”Andrew说，“他不是真的想要。”

Steven不明白。

“你不至于这么认真吧。”Steven想起Simu的话。他从他和Steven的床上赤身裸体站起来腆着脸讨饶。而Steven怒火中烧。他不明白，但现在他完全明白了。

身体的疼痛又回来了，Steven的喉头痛苦地跳动着，他近乎机械化地将食物送进嘴里，假装专心致志地咀嚼。Steven想要甩脱他的身体，他的身体仿佛是他所有的负担，沉甸甸地挂在他的心头。他努力吞咽着，喉咙里泛起血的味道。Andrew的眼神顺着Steven淤伤的手腕爬上他撕裂的嘴角。

“你们分手了。”Andrew说，平淡得像陈述一个事实。Steven惨笑，这确实是事实。

“他是个混蛋。”Steven用力闭上眼睛。

“我想喝酒。”Steven说。

Andrew看了一眼Steven，从吧台上取下酒单放在他面前：“鸡尾酒的酒精含量很低，如果你想的话……”

“我要你喝的那个，”Steven合上酒单，指着Andrew手里的威士忌，“我要那个。”

“这个？”Andrew晃动着酒杯有些惊讶地看着Steven。

“就这个。”这一次不是询问也不是撒娇。这一次Steven知道自己想要什么或者Steven至少知道自己不要什么。而他鲜少在工作之外做出如此明确的抉择。

Andrew若有所思地看着Steven。他动了动手，酒杯顺着吧台滑到Steven面前。

“你说你想要这个。”他波澜不惊地解释道，“试试看。”

Andrew的酒杯精准地停在他手边。圆形的冰块落在琥珀色的酒液里微微晃动了一下，撞在杯壁上发出清脆的响声，冰块在室温下缓慢地融化着，稀释了酒精的浓度。Andrew喝得不多，即便有冰块，酒精的浓度依旧很高。Steven抿了抿嘴唇，端起酒杯小心地闻了闻，刺鼻的酒精混合着巧克力粘稠的甜味。

Steven几乎有些困惑地看向Andrew。Steven知道自己的酒量。你会喝醉。他告诫自己。而Andrew知道这一点。

但Andrew只是看着Steven。他只是看着Steven。

“她不在，是吗？”Steven忽然问。

“商务旅行。”Andrew说。

“你没戴戒指。”

Andrew点了点头：“你也一样。”

Steven低下头看着Andrew滑过来的玻璃杯，杯子擦的很干净，干净到Andrew的手印清清楚楚地印在杯壁上。Steven依旧不善于喝酒，这些年来他喝过最烈的酒也只是在Simu生日宴上的香槟。Steven从没想过有一天自己会坐在加州某处的酒吧里喝一杯正经的威士忌。但他知道这不只是一杯普通的酒而已。Steven和Simu在一起三年了，他或许真的愚钝，他或许假装愚钝，但不是今晚。

Steven看着Andrew。金发男人坐在Steven面前仍旧一言不发。他健硕的胳膊支在吧台上，雕塑一般的头骨轻轻地偏移过来靠在掌心，他的胸膛缓慢地起伏着，他的膝盖靠着Steven的大腿。他的身体看起来慵懒又蓄势待发，他看起来毫不在意又势在必得。Steven仿佛多年来第一次揭开所有伪装，刺破每一层面纱真正看见Andrew Ilnyckyj.

是。Steven想。他确实想要这个。

杯子擦得很干净，干净到Steven在酒吧的射灯下能清清楚楚得看见Andrew的唇印。

“如果你不想的话……”

“我想。”

Steven说。

他抓住Andrew的酒杯一饮而尽，酒精和威士忌特有的烟熏味直冲脑门。Steven在强烈的冲击里呛咳起来，满眼泪水地抓住身边Andrew的肩膀。

“ What a waste. ” Steven听见Andrew说。

***

“你家是哪一栋？”Steven跨出Uber，顺着Andrew指的方向，他跌跌撞撞地走上木扶梯。

他似乎在走到一半时忽然从酒精中清醒过来，犹豫着，他回头看向站在路面上的房屋的主人，而Andrew也正抬头看着他。

“这是你最后一次机会了，Steven。”Andrew说。在他理智的设想里，他曾经预想过类似的画面——Steven与其他在Buzzfeed的同事们一起，有说有笑地走上这个台阶。他从来不觉得有天会看见Steven，被他驱赶着，逼近他巢穴的大门。

如果你不愿意，你现在还可以离开，他在言语中如此表达，但举止上丝毫没有让开道路的意思，他只是伸展手臂，握住最下端的扶手。

Steven没有回答。Andrew盯着Steven的眼睛，往上踏了一步。

***

Steven比他想的要娴熟。

瘦削的身体跨坐在Andrew腿上，就着Andrew手上的动作挪动，方便他把内裤剥下来。尽管Steven的表情仍是羞涩，意料之中的，但Steven对被除去衣物这件事显然并不陌生。Andrew的手没入细软的毛发里，擦过Steven有些湿润的大腿内侧，按探着敏感的软肉，饶是他对Steven的性生活有所猜测，他还是惊讶于自己能轻易地就能往Steven的小口里送入了两根手指。

看着身上的人慌乱地移开视线。Andrew挑眉。“Steven，”他问道，语气几乎听起来像调笑，但声音过分低沉，“告诉我，那确实像吃炸鸡一样吗？”

“Andrew，不要这……啊！”

Andrew顶了顶手指，指腹搅着黏液在粘膜上发出一片水声。Steven差点跌在他身上，勉强伸手抓着他的脖子稳住了身体。

“自己动动看。”Andrew说，“你最了解自己的身体。”

Steven仍旧摇头，哀求地看着他。过去他时不时会被Steven下垂的眼角打动，答应他原本就想答应的事，或偶尔故意说不，来换取Steven可爱的哀嚎。而这次他只是轻轻地抚弄着Steven的腰侧，另一只手的手指仍然陷在Steven体内，一动不动。

Steven努力抬了抬臀部，好让男人的手指往自己想要的方向顶弄。但他控制不好自己腰胯的肌肉，喝了酒让他的平衡雪上加霜。他两次支起身体，两次摔在Andrew厚实的身体上。Andrew皮肤上的毛发摩擦着他光滑的肌肤，粗糙的感觉擦过的地方就引起一阵电流。他微微颤抖，停下动作喘了会，把自己缩成一团，发现对面的Andrew始终看着他，对他拙劣的尝试不为所动。委屈在被酒精和情欲泡软的大脑里盘旋，他的声音不自觉带上哭腔：

“An...Andy，我不会，我……求求你……”

过去他从没有自己追逐快乐的体验，因为Simu总是主动地满足他自己的需求——他们像狂风过境一样做爱，Simu的热情来得快也去得快。他享受在床上抓住Steven的脚踝把他拽到身前再翻过去，而Steven像个温顺的小鸡仔一样任他摆弄，他总是强硬得顶入Steven，像个性爱机器一样操干他，甚至不关心Steven是不是真的想要。Steven咬住嘴唇摇摇头，想把关于Simu Liu记忆甩出去。他现在最不需要的就是这个。

“Shhh...”Andrew的另一只手摸上他的脸，安抚骤然紧张起的Steven，拇指按揉着留下齿痕的丰满下唇，“Easy, Steven.”

他大概猜得到Steven为什么会突然这样。Andrew试图劝服自己：当然他会想起Simu Liu，毕竟这是Steven迄今为止唯一的性经验。虽然这样想着，他手指却愈发用力地按压着Steven的唇瓣，甚至微微撬开对方的牙齿深入，戏弄Steven柔软的舌尖。他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，而他知道这不仅仅是因为Steven顺服地舔弄和吮吸。

平心而论Simu Liu是个合格的老师。Andrew盯着Steven微微露出的粉红舌尖眯起眼睛。Steven的身体滚烫，几近融化在Andrew的撩拨里。但这不是Andrew想要的。他想要全部的Steven Lim，而不是什么他人调教好的宠物。

Andrew有些粗暴地把拇指从Steven的唇瓣里抽出来，留下Steven迟疑又空乏的眼神，仿佛在询问Andrew自己哪里做错了。但没等Steven回过神来，Andrew的手向下，用力抓着Steven的髋部，性器在小口外浅浅戳刺。

因为不想伤害到Steven，Andrew没有急躁冒进，而是引导他一点点地吞下自己的性器，当Steven的臀部贴上他时两人都舒服地哼出声。他咬着Steven耳朵问对方感觉还好吗，Steven的脸挨蹭着他的，点了点头。

他借着床垫的力往上顶，Steven很快支撑不住，倒在他身上，下巴搁在他肩膀。体内被充满的感觉让Steven感到很熟悉，他眨了眨眼，泪水另一边不是以前的恋人，而是他……他朋友的身体。他歪过头，鼻尖充斥着Andrew身上古龙水的味道。

“Andrew，”他含含糊糊地呻吟，“Andrew……”

“Steven？”Andrew捏着他的后颈把他们扯开，Steven在他的手掌中哭泣，“哪里不舒服吗？”

“不是。”Steven抽泣着说，“别管我……继续……”

“——……再用力点。”

Andrew深深地看着他：“你确定吗？我不希望伤害你。”

Steven点着头：“我需要这个，求你。”

Andrew就着抱住Steven的姿势翻了个身，借着把Steven操进床垫的动作深深地插入到底。看着Steven弓起身体，迷惘的双眼里倒映着自己的脸。我会把他操出你的身体，Andrew想。如果有必要，他会一遍遍地操他，直到Steven不会在床上想起Simu，直到这个房间里真正只剩下他们两个。

“Steven....”他一手圈抱着Steven的身体，让他枕在他的手掌上，另一只手往下握住Steven半硬不软的性器，借着抽插时带出的体液揉弄，很快那里变得又硬又烫。Steven扭动身体喘息：“啊，是的……Andrew……啊……”前后同时被刺激的感觉太强烈，Steven抬起手，犹豫了片刻，按上了Andrew的胸口，被皮肉真切的温度烫得眼眶刺痛，热度像实质的电流一般沿着他的脊柱一路往下。下体一阵酸软。Steven轻哼着，双腿挤压着攀上Andrew的腰胯，把自己在Andrew怀里缩得更小。

“看看你，Steven。”Andrew粗喘着说，“看看你。”

他托了托Steven的臀部，让自己能整根送入紧紧绞缩的肉道，Steven几乎被他卷成一个自我保护的球体，性器顶端在Andrew坚实的腹部磨蹭着，随着他手掌每一次推挤，在散乱的毛发上留下一条湿黏黏的痕迹。

Andrew直起身体后撤，欣赏了一会自己的杰作。他的性器指着Steven吸张的小口，抽插带出的体液甚至沿着亚裔的股缝往下淌，Steven的勃起也濒临爆发的边缘，支楞着躺在腹部，毛发上沾着点点透明带点白色的前液。感受到Andrew的注视，Steven侧过身想掩盖自己的躯体。

现在都这么害羞，又不是毫无经验。Andrew想——视线下的Seven正耸着肩膀，似乎觉得这样就可以遮住脸上羞耻的表情——不知道Steven在被夺走童贞时是什么样的，是不是像平时那样不肯脱衣服；会不会需要把他绑起来，才能避免他全程捂着脸。

那时候他哭了吗？

他握住Steven的髋部，薄薄的皮肉包着盆骨，有些尖锐，他摩挲了会，抓着Steven的两侧把他按回仰躺的位置，又拖向自己。湿热的舌头沿着腹部的中线一路向下，停留在敏感器官的上方。Andrew抬头看向Steven，黑色的眼睛正从胳膊后瞄着他。

“试过这个吗？”

他沿着柱身从底端舔到涨红的头部，伸手把Steven骤然夹紧的双腿从脸颊边推开，又吞下性器吸了口。这次Steven的屁股跳了起来，差点戳到他喉咙，被他狠狠按下去。Steven摇着头，手臂再也无力遮挡，只能揪着床单，又试图推开Andrew的脑袋，被金发男人一把捉住十指交叉扣在旁边。

他尽力讨好着Steven，又在他每次快喷发时恶质地停下动作，转而啃咬柔软的大腿内侧，或是用舌尖拨弄鼓胀的球部。Steven腿间肌肉绷紧，推着腹部徒劳地朝空气戳刺，小口在两团肉间颤颤巍巍地收缩。起先Steven会恳求他不要再逗弄自己，两三次后Steven变成了一团彻底混乱的欲望，在原地啜泣着，也没有更多动作，只有当Andrew再把他吞进去时才颤抖一会。听见Steven迷迷糊糊地哼着Andrew的名字，金发男人才放过他，把细长的腿架在肩膀上，朝体内推了进去。

刚抽插几下Steven就射了，可能因为临界太久，射出来溅到了胸口，余下还有液体顺着Andrew顶弄的动作在接下来缓缓地溢流。Steven无法自控地困了，但Andrew仍在继续，直到把Steven操得过分敏感，在半梦半醒中仍然从耳尖红到胸口，腹部条件反射似地绞紧，才心满意足地加快动作，把自己推过顶峰。还趁着高潮后没完全软下的状态又在Steven的肉道里研磨了会，才慢慢退了出来。头部勾着里面白浊的液体，拔出后淌了Steven一屁股。

***

Steven意识浮浮沉沉，感到有具身体的热量远离了自己，过了会又有人轻柔地擦拭着他。人不清醒时，一点点时间又好像被拉得很长。不知道过了多久那具身体又回来了，贴着他背后睡下。Steven动了动，让自己在对方怀里睡得更舒服些。身后似乎传来了一声轻叹，但他太累了，并不确定自己听得对不对。

“我应该早点……”

***

Steven醒来的瞬间不清楚自己在哪里。

他并没有在那张熟悉的、和Simu一起买的床上，也不在酒店里。被单的样式很陌生，但上面的气味却很熟悉。他曾经和Andrew坐在一张桌子上共事且共餐，对那股木质调的香水味再熟悉不过。

“Er....”试图坐起时，额角传来一阵疼痛。他敲了敲脑袋，发现身上很清爽——Andrew确实清理了他。但床单上的污渍还在。他瞥了眼，脸热的同时感到头更痛了。

在离开男友的当晚和自己的好朋友上床……

他不是笨蛋，尽管逃避过，但他清楚自己对Andrew的感觉是什么，而再迟钝的人也察觉得到Andrew对他的关切。可是Andrew始终什么都没有做，于是他想这就是Andrew的决定。他曾经自我安慰，告诉自己这样也好，如果他们只是posterior pals，说不定会有四十年后坐在摇椅上的那天。但现在他和Andrew......

正烦恼间，一团黑白相间的动物吸引了他的注意，发现Steven看着自己，猫回以一声“喵”。

“……威灵顿？”Steven试探地叫道。他只在Andrew的手机里见过它，昨天晚上也许是因为Andrew关了门的缘故，猫咪才没有来打扰。Steven更喜欢狗，并没有多少和猫相处的机会，他回忆了下Andrew以前教的方式，犹豫地将手背凑到威灵顿的前方。

猫缩起鼻子嗅了嗅他，咕噜一声跳上了床，在Steven的两腿之间找到一个舒服的位置团成毛球。

“看起来你们相处得不错。”门口传来声音，Andrew端着两只碗靠近床边，“鸡汤还是Acai Bowl？”

“Acai Bowl！！！”喜爱的事物让Steven暂时忘了有关Andrew的困扰，朝碗晃动手指。Andrew将装着酸奶水果的碗向Steven递过去，又在亚裔快拿到时缩回手。在Steven发出哀嚎时满足地咧开嘴：

“先喝鸡汤。”Andrew把泛着点点金黄油花的汤水放到Steven手里，笃定地说，“对宿醉有好处。”

Steven扁嘴，还是乖乖低头喝汤。Acai Bowl被放在床头柜上，Andrew又回到厨房给自己也弄了一碗。挨着Steven坐下。Steven从昨天下午开始就没摄入过食物，他吃得很凶，脸几乎埋入碗里。把汤喝尽，Steven想去够水果碗，但它在Andrew的身侧，他只好戳戳Andrew的胳膊，让对方取来。

Andrew看了看亚裔鼻尖和嘴角上的油花，放下碗侧过身去吻他。大腿上突然贴上灼热的温度，Steven一时慌乱，肢体接触间受了惊的威灵顿咚地跳下床，悻悻地看了两人一眼，走开了。

喘息停下时Andrew手上又都是液体，他拿来毛巾擦拭着Steven的腹部：“所以，你今天有什么打算？”

“……我昨天告诉他，我今天会去把东西都搬出来。”Steven小声说。激动平息后他显得疲惫又有些迷糊。

“但你现在没有自己的住处。”

“……是的，我想在airbnb或者酒店先暂住一阵。”

“我有一个朋友，他时常会被派驻到远东。”Andrew说，“他不在时会把钥匙给我，托我找人打理他的房子。我想你可以在那住几天，省下那笔钱。”

“……”

“我已经问过他，他说没问题。”Andrew晃了晃手机。

“……嗯好，”Steven有些不自在地说，“……谢谢。”

他们约定好等会Andrew载他去Simu那取物品（“你没有车，Steven。”）再转移去Andrew的朋友家。Steven用勺子挑起一颗草莓吃下，而Andrew在他身边打开电脑加班。到最后，Andrew仍然什么也没谈，Steven想，没有讲昨晚是怎么回事，没有讲将来又会是什么样子。或许这意味着他们仍然可以和以前一样相处……做朋友。没有开始，没有结束。坐在摇椅上闲适地闭着眼的Andrew的模样渐渐清晰。

Steven又挑出一颗蓝莓咬碎，他眨眨眼，蓝莓有点酸。

他想这已经足够。


	2. 番外

操。  
Simu Liu从床上蔫蔫得爬起来，昨晚的姑娘已经走了，Steven离开后Simu把那个姑娘叫了回来。“不用在意你男朋友吗？”“不再是了。”Simu说。但他并不打算就此罢手。  
Steven是个好伴侣。Simu盘算着，在好莱坞地毯式搜索都找不出第二个。居家，喜欢小孩，高学历，会做饭（Kinda)，讨人喜欢，教徒（你在好莱坞能找到几个教徒？），亲LGBT，黄种人，有自己的事业，但又没有忙得全球飞——这意味着大多数时候如果Simu想来一发他不用找外人。  
他不是不喜欢Steven。Steven是完美的，但完美未免无趣。  
Steven太完美了。以至于Simu第一次进入Steven身体时几乎有禁忌的快感。Steven不停地哀求，请求他的温柔和耐心。那是Steven的第一次，他像一只献祭的羔羊温顺得趴在床上任由Simu摆布，赤裸的肌肤暴露在空气中微微战栗，但又很快因为情欲刺激染上一层粉色。他的身体紧致得几乎吞不进一根手指，Simu几乎觉得自己在操一个圣女。  
“痛……”Steven回过头抓住Simu的手。  
“Shhhh……”Simu禁锢他的手腕，仍然按照自己的节奏突进他的身体，“你会喜欢的，宝贝。”  
而Steven确实喜欢。Simu想，他的身体逐渐适应而他的前列腺异常敏感。他在Simu坚定的挺近中发出小猫一样的呻吟，面色如醉酒一般酡红，在Simu射进他的身体前因过于强烈的高潮晕了过去。  
操。  
Simu射在自己手心里。他依然想念那个时候的Steven。但其他时候，Steven无趣得像个传教士。Simu不想一直操十四岁的小男孩，偶尔他也想换换口味，比如昨晚金发大波的好莱坞辣妹。  
他匆匆清理了自己，把卫生纸丢进厕所。时候不早了，他知道Steven今天回来收拾行李。他希望能让Steven留下，无论用什么方法，至少在他和经纪人找到Steven的替代品之前。

门铃响起来的时候Simu刚刚洗漱完毕。他迅速看了一眼镜子里的自己——白T恤，牛仔裤，是Steven最喜欢的样子。他迫不及待跑去客厅开门，他可不想让Steven等太久，毕竟他还要保证“他的宝贝”今天能乖乖收回他的戒指。  
“Ste……”  
Simu刚打开门就住了嘴。Andrew Ilnyckyj站在门口，身边站着Steven Lim. 他不像Simu想得那么憔悴…他一点也不憔悴，他看起来甚至很好…太好了，他微微红肿的下唇像一朵绽开的桃花。

“我来打包。”Steven说。  
事已至此Simu明白不会有什么回心转意的戏码。他退后让开门，Steven和Ilnyckyj一前一后地走了进来。  
“你先去看看哪些东西需要带走。”Andrew Ilnyckyj手里是从房子的仓储室里拿出的纸板箱壳和胶带。他站在客厅里若无其事地帮Steven展开箱子，用胶带粘好固定。Steven接过说了声谢谢，走进卧室。  
两人配合默契，全然像忘了房间里还有一个主人，展开胶带时刺耳的声音让Simu更加心烦意乱。他尴尬地摊了摊手，转身走向厨房，他看见Steven在卧室的背影，蹲在橱柜下方取走一张张游戏光碟。婊子，他暗骂道。Simu没想到Steven会立刻投向Andrew的怀抱——这给他添了不少麻烦，他没想过今天是一场交接仪式，他以为至少也是一场好聚好散，他至少能让Steven对他们的关系保持沉默。  
他不知道Steven将Andrew带入他的地盘是什么意思。炫耀？震慑？他哼了一声，到底还是小看了Steven，什么圣女，呸。  
Simu离开厨房时Andrew已经开始着手收拾他们的书架。他把Steven的奖状和奖杯斗收进纸箱里，箱子里甚至堆放了一些CD，Simu看了一眼，都是Steven喜欢的歌手。  
“有你的吗。” Andrew看着手里的书头也不抬。  
Simu摇了摇头，Andrew把一摞杂志丢进纸箱。  
“你怎么知道。”Simu问道。  
“你分不出吗？”Andrew反问，“我看…挺明显的。”他从书架上挑出一本一本的读物丢进纸箱里。  
“那本是我付的钱。”Simu指着Andrew手里那本《剑桥东南亚史》说道。  
“oh，那你读了多少？”Andrew翻了翻书页。平装本的封面已经微微卷起，Steven显然翻了多次，但Simu甚至不知道Andrew是从哪里翻出了这本书。  
他忿忿得闭上了嘴。  
Andrew把书收进背包：“我想他最近无聊的时候可能会想翻一翻。”  
Simu把手里的玻璃杯重重地放在客厅茶几上。  
“听着，Andrew，我很抱歉。”他说，“我不是故意的，如果不是Steven突然回来我……”  
“你还打算骗他多久？”  
“我不是在骗他…得了吧Andrew，你也是有家室的人。你们昨晚没上床吗？我们有什么不同？”Simu向Andrew伸出手，几乎是一个握手言和的姿势。  
Andrew站在茶几另一边，他的眼睛向下瞟了瞟Simu伸出的手。他显然思考了一会，有那么一瞬间Simu几乎以为他要握上自己的。  
来吧，Andrew。Simu想，他愿意分享Steven，他甚至愿意失去Steven（反正Steven已铁了心离开），无论如何，与Andrew交恶对他毫无益处。  
但Andrew只是动了动肩膀，他的手收进牛仔裤口袋里，他的眼睛抬起来对上Simu的。他几乎发出一声嗤笑，说：“管你什么事？你是什么人？Steven的男朋友吗？”  
Simu收回了手。他不明白。他不知道Andrew到底想要什么。他甚至不明白Andrew在做什么。  
“你不能和我起冲突，”Simu咬牙切齿地说，“我和Buzzfeed是合作伙伴。”  
“你或许需要再和Steven确定一下日程，”Andrew耸耸肩，“但你这次或许需要通过Steven的助理。”  
而Simu不想和Steven确定日程，Simu想把Andrew那张芭比娃娃一样的俊脸揉碎在地毯上。  
但他不能。Steven在卧室里发出轻微的咳嗽声。  
他们僵持了一会。  
Andrew低下头看着Simu从厨房带来的水杯，忽然说道：“你知道我现在需要什么么？”他转过头继续搜索书架，甚至假模假样得打了个哈欠，“一杯咖啡。昨晚折腾得太晚了。”  
“我们没有。”Simu干脆地说。  
“你们没有？”Andrew几乎有些惊讶得看向Simu。  
“我们没有。事实上，我们喝茶。”Simu也把手收进口袋里，挑衅地看向Andrew。  
“Hey，Steven！”Andrew提高了音量。  
“怎么了？”Steven拖着行李箱从卧室出来，“我好了。”  
“你有咖啡吗？”Andrew问道，弯起嘴角向Simu投来狡猾的一瞥。  
“有啊。”Steven冲进厨房，一阵杯盘碰撞的响声后Steven转过头来看向Andrew，“美式没有了，拿铁可以吗？”  
“当然。”Andrew最后扫了一眼书架，拿起胶带打算封箱。  
“小心烫。”Steven小心翼翼地将杯子放在Andrew面前，“这是我的马克杯。”他解释道。  
“你要带走吗。”Andrew问道。  
Steven犹豫了一下，他是很喜欢这个马克杯没错，是他和Andrew去日本时在懒蛋蛋商店买的，但他显然不想再逗留更久。  
“我知道了，”Andrew把车钥匙塞进Steven手里，“去车上吧。”  
Steven接过钥匙点了点头，他最后看了Simu一眼，拖着行李箱头也不回地离开了房子。  
“好了，Simu，”Andrew抱起封好的箱子，Steven的细软不多，Andrew一只手也抱得过来。他看着Simu叹了口气。  
“他爱过你，你知道。”  
Andrew拿起茶几上的马克杯，这间房子里最后一件属于Steven的东西。杯子里的拿铁已经不再烫热，Andrew盯着Simu的眼睛猛地灌下一口。  
“Oh，sweet.”  
他皱起眉头享受地舔了舔嘴唇，举起马克杯向Simu示意，离开时用脚带上了门。  
Simu Liu狠狠地踢了一脚沙发。  
操。


End file.
